Noch Zwanzig Minuten bis Mitternacht
by Lucindana Sakurazukamori
Summary: Seine Augen brennen und seit geraumer Zeit weiß Severus nicht mehr, wie er sitzen soll. In ihm bricht die Welt auseinander und er fühlt die alte Angst. Es sind noch zwanzig Minuten bis Mitternacht.


**Titel:** Zwanzig Minuten Bis Mitternacht

**Art:** Oneshot

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Drama

**Charaktere:** Severus Snape

**Pairing:** -

**Rating:** P12

**Warnung:** Charakterstudie, Kanon, Monolog

**Inhalt:** Seine Augen brennen und seit geraumer Zeit weiß Severus nicht mehr, wie er sitzen soll. In ihm bricht die Welt auseinander und er fühlt die alte Angst. Die Angst davor, was passiert, wenn die Mauer bricht.

**A/N:** Mal wieder entstanden in einer schlaflosen Nacht. Keine Ahnung, wo er plötzlich herkam, aber er wollte raus. Und da ist er. Sogar in fast jungfräulicher Frische - vom Dokument direkt online, ohne groß daran herum zu friemeln.  
Nochmal Achtung: Monolog! Keine wirkliche Handlung, eher die Skizze eines Seelenlebens.

**Disclaimer**: J., WB und all die weiteren Rechtsinhaber, vom Buch über Merchandise. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Werken, ob Original oder Fanfiktion, sind nicht beabsichtigt.

**Inspiration/enthält Referenzen auf: **Jorge Luis Borges; Zwei englische Gedichte; Gedicht I.

S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*

**Zwanzig Minuten bis Mitternacht**

S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*S*sS*s*S*s*

Noch zwanzig Minuten bis Mitternacht und der Stapel zu korrigierenden Arbeiten ist viel zu klein. Nur noch zwei sind übrig, Granger und Longbottom; sie lauern auf ihn und seine Feder wie zusammengekauerte Tiere vor ihrem Herrn. Granger wird schnell gehen, Longbottom auch, beide jedoch aus gegensätzlichen Gründen. Er hat nicht auf die Namen geachtet und ärgert sich nun, dass er sich nichts aufgespart hat. Zeit ist schlecht totzuschlagen wenn man keine Waffen hat.

Severus Augen brennen. Sein Nacken schmerzt, sein Rücken macht diesem Konkurrenz, er kann die Feuerbahnen seiner Nerven spüren und seit geraumer Zeit schon weiß er nicht mehr wie er sich setzen soll.

Schlaf ist keine Option. Der bloße Gedanke an die Stille in seinem Bett, die ablenkungslose Dunkelheit, erfüllt ihn mit Panik. Da hört er das Ticken der Uhr, konzentriert sich darauf; bald dröhnt es in seinen Ohren. Für wenige Augenblicke gehört er nur diesem Geräusch.

Zeit. Es quält ihn sie verstreichen zu sehen, doch er muss sie verstreichen sehen, damit er weiß, dass er es kann. Damit er weiß, dass er es konnte. Damit er weiß, dass er es weiterhin kann. Severus hat die Zeit im Blick, observiert sie aus der Distanz, denn ihre Nähe brächte den Schmerz zu nah an sein Zentrum

und es sind noch siebzehn Minuten bis Mitternacht.

Er zieht eine Rolle heran, löst das Siegel, das Pergament schnappt zurück und feine Linien starren ihn an. Granger. Er überfliegt die Antworten. Sein Verstand erfasst ihre Richtigkeit, weil er selbst die Antworten auf diese Fragen besser kennt, als sein eigenes Gesicht im Spiegel. Zwei Minuten sucht er nach einem Grund ihr kein ,Ohnegleichen' zu geben, doch dann malt er das Rund auf die linke, obere Ecke. Auch ein Severus Snape kann so etwas wie Gutes tun. Gnade zeigen. Gnade und Recht, auch für eine Gryffindor.

Noch fünfzehn Minuten bis Mitternacht.

Die Worte verschwimmen vor seinen Augen als er Grangers Rolle wieder zuschnappen lässt und Longbottoms heranzieht. Auch das wird schnell gehen. Bevor er das Pergament öffnet schraubt er ein frisches Fass scharlachroter Tinte auf und nimmt eine neue Feder aus dem feinen Federglas auf seinem Schreibtisch. Lucius hat es ihm geschenkt. Wie alle Geschenke von Lucius ist es vor allem hübsch und auf eine sehr eigene Art von praktischer Nutzlosigkeit. Es sieht nett aus und man kann Federn hineinstellen, die Severus genauso gut in eine der Schubladen stopfen könnte, wie er es früher tat. Aber Lucius meinte, die Ordnung würde ihm helfen und Severus muss zugeben, dass sein alter Protegé recht behält, wie er es so gerne tut.

Sechs Fehler in zehn Zeilen. Mechanisch abgearbeitet. Angestrichen und sogar verbessert. Auch wenn er weiß, dass Longbottom, selbst wenn er die richtigen Antworten läse, sie nicht verstünde. Vergebene Liebesmüh also, aber er hat ja Zeit. Er hat ja Zeit, obwohl er nie darum bat. Manchmal fragt er sich, ob sie ein Geschenk ist oder eine Last, die er tragen muss. Wie alle anderen auch, nur ist er dazu verdammt jede einzelne Sekunde zu spüren.

Noch zehn Minuten bis Mitternacht, er ist fertig und der gähnende Abgrund der pflichtlosen freien Zeit zeigt Zähne.

Er sollte längere Überprüfungen schreiben.

Memo an mich selbst, denkt er und dann schreibt er es auf. Einfach, weil er kann. Vor allem, weil er nicht darf. Er darf nicht denken. In ihm bricht die Welt auseinander und schon ist die alte Angst wieder da, das archaische Ungeheuer. Sein eigener, dunkler Passagier. Die alte Angst davor, dass die Mauer bricht. Diesen einen Moment bleibt die Zeit stehen, ein Adrenalinstoß rast durch seinen Körper, seine Halsschlagader sprengt fast die dünne Hülle seiner Haut und er fühlt wie alles hochkommt.

Deckeln, schlucken, verdrängen, ablenken. Den Druck nicht zulassen, dem Druck nicht nachgeben.

Er will weinen.

Starrt an einen Punkt in seinem Inneren Nichts, die Hände verkrampfen und doch kann er sich kaum halten.

Noch fünf Minuten bis Mitternacht.

Severus steht auf, zieht sich hoch und raus. Er geht zu seinem Regal und zerrt wahllos Bücher heraus, schlägt sie auf, wirft sie fort, liest, hasst sie, will sie zerreissen und kann sie kaum festhalten so sehr zittern seine Hände nun. Dabei hofft er doch nur, dass die vertrauten Worte ihn gefangen nehmen, ihn mitnehmen, ihn entführen, ihn wegtragen und ihn einhüllen, ihn vergessen lassen, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. Ein paar Minuten. Ein paar Augenblick. Nur einen verdammten Herzschlag lang.

Noch zwei Minuten bis Mitternacht.

Er rutscht am Regal entlang auf den kalten, staubigen Boden seines Büros. Die Phiolen und Gläser auf den benachbarten Regalbrettern klirren leise. Eines fällt und zerschellt. Genauso plötzlich ist die Ahnung da. Die Ahnung, dass dies eine der schlimmen Nächte wird. Der langen Nächte. Solche, die ihn auch am Tag nicht verlassen und ihn lähmen wie das Gift einer Schlange, bevor sie tötet.

Noch eine Minute bis Mitternacht.

Ein Band in grauem Leinen mit hellroter Prägung, leuchtend wie dünnes Blut. Und endlich sind sie da. Worte, irgendwelche Worte, aber die richtigen Worte. Die Art von Worten, die er braucht. Die ihn tragen, ihn einhüllen und festhalten.

Noch dreißig Sekunden bis Mitternacht und der nutzlose Morgen wird ihn finden.

Irgendwie.

Denn der Glockenschlag erzählt es ihm. Es ist Mitternacht.

Die Zeit ist eben manchmal auch sein Freund.

Severus schaut auf die Uhr und er hat es wieder getan. Langsam kommt er zur Ruhe. Holz drückt in seinen Rücken, der Boden ist kalt aber das Zittern legt sich. Einatmen, ausatmen. Den inneren Sturm kann er nicht aufhalten, aber er kann ihn einsperren. Ihn ganz weit nach unten drücken. Einatmen, ausatmen.

Er hat es wieder getan und er wird es Morgen wieder tun. Und übermorgen. Den ganzen nächsten Monat, das nächste Jahr und all die Zeit darauf, die kommen mag. Das bittere Glück der erleichterten Verzweiflung, dieses Gefühl, dass nur ein zum Tode verurteilter vielleicht nachfühlen kann, dem ein Tag Aufschub gewährt wird, lässt die Mauer brechen.

Er rollt sich ein, umarmt sich selbst, beißt in den Ärmel seine Robe, spürt die Wärme seiner Spucke durch den Stoff und die heißen Tränen. In sich selbst klammert er sich weiterhin an einen einzigen Gedanken. Der ihm Kraft gibt und ihn umbringt.

Er hat einen weiteren Tag überlebt.


End file.
